The day that started forever
by words-i-can-express
Summary: In which Austin and Ally had been dating for a long time and Austin was ready to take it further.


Our love was different. It was the kind of love that everyone wanted and I was lucky enough to get, we weren't the perfect couple, we were far from it, but we had a love that was worth fighting for. He was the kind of guy that could make me nervous with a simple smile, he is my best friend. My everything. If you ask our friends, there going to tell you we had a rocky relationship and that we were always bickering. But he always somehow managed to try and make me forgive him, even when it wasn't his fault. Soon, his career took off and our relationship took it's ultimate test. He was off on tour while I started college in New York. The distance between was was unbearable and there wasn't a day that we thought about each other, we went from seeing each other everyday to only seeing each other once every three months, if we were lucky.

We were now twenty years old and our careers were heading in the right direction. I was still continuing me schooling while Austin was off making his music heard. He would visit me a couple times a month, but that wasn't enough. I guess you could say that I was selfish, selfish with the unending love he had from me but I knew that I couldn't, no, I wouldn't let him end his career just because of me.

Our relationship was at it's highest point. We've seen each other everyday for the past week and we haven't fought in forever. Then it suddenly stopped, he mentioned that he was going to get really busy because they were working on his next album, I didn't think it was going to get so busy that he wouldn't even have time to call or text me, usually even if he got busy he would call or text even if it was a five minute conversation because he and I both knew that those five minute conversations was enough to last each of us another couple days.

_''Hello?'' I answered the phone, not looking at my caller ID._

_''Hey, it's umm, Austin'' His voice sounded tired and weak. This was the first time we talked in two months. _

_''Oh hey Austin'' I said sitting up from my head, surprised and happy with his call. _

_''How have you been doing?'' Austin asked awkwardly. This wasn't like our usual conversation, it was filled with awkward tension and empty words. _

_''Umm, I just finished my first music final today'' I said with no emotion. I could hear him uncomfortably move from ere ever he was sitting. ''How are you doing? I heard your new song today, it sounds really good'' _

_''That's good. Thanks, I was hoping you'd hear it'' Austin said, slightly sounding a bit more like himself. _

_It was eleven at night and I wasn't going to have a conversation filled with nothing at this time. ''Look Austin, I know you. You didn't call to ask me how I was doing, if you did then you would have called a long time ago'' I said finally letting it out of my chest. Both of us new at this moment we were going to have another argument. But none of us stopped it. _

_''Look, I'm sorry I haven't been calling but I've just been really busy'' I knew that Austin was glad that I said it first because we both knew that if I didn't say anything he wouldn't have either. _

_''Yeah I get that you were busy but it doesn't take any hour just to text me and tell me you were alright'' I said sounding frustrated at him. And I swear I hear him let out a small sigh. I sigh that meant I was right and he knew it. _

_''I know that, but you can't blame all this on me, you could have tried to call too. So I don't understand why you always expect me to do things for you!'' Austin said starting to yell at me. I closed my eyes not used to Austin yelling at me. _

_''I don't expect you to do things for me Austin! You always do things even if I didn't ask you to do them'' I said raising my voice to compare to his. _

_''That's because I care about you Ally!'' Austin said helplessly. _

_''Yeah, well it doesn't seem like it'' Silence filled our ears. We didn't have to say anything else because from that one sentence Austin knew exactly how I felt. _

The next day after our fight I had been totally distracted and decided to skip my classes for today. I spent all afternoon sitting in my dorm room watching netfilx for hours.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember hearing a knock at my door, I stuffed the last chip in my mouth and walked up to te door. I remember opening the door to my boy friend holding a dozen pink roses covering his face. I smiled and started to tear up as he peeped his head through the flowers. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say and I didn't have to. I took the flowers from him and gave him a life-or-death-never-going-to-see-you-again kind of hug, which in both parts was very much needed. I remember letting go of him leading him into the dorm. I turned around noticing he wasn't following. There I saw him on his knee, holding out a ring looking at me like we were seventeen again. ''Look Ally, I can't promise you that were going to have the perfect relationship, but I can promise you that I will always be the first one to apologise because you and I both know you will always be more stubborn than both of us combined. I will promise to always take you to every single on of my award showing and to always dedicate better together to you. But most of all I promise to always love you even if you say no right now'' I let out a small laugh, tears started to run out of my eyes and I wasn't going to hold them in. I run intot Austin's arms, letting him hold me, we looked into each others eyes and leaned in. ''Is that a yes?'' Austin Asked. I laughed again and crashed our lips together.

Today was the day, the day every girl dreamed about. As I walk down the isle looking at everyone in the church, my eyes wandered to Austin. As I took my final step towards him and we gave each other a smile, we both knew no matter how much we argue, we were always going to be okay. I took small glances around the room seeing the people that took time out of their lives to watch Austin and I get married. Behind Austin stood Dez, his best man. And behind me was Trish my maid of honour. Throughout our live we always managed to always stay friends and I guess we had a rare kind of friendship that was going to last a life time.

''All my life I've always been looking for a prince charming, someone that I can bicker with, someone that knows me better than I do. Someone that will put up with my stubbornness and my endless babbling.'' The room filled with small laughs. ''And I am very glad that I found him. I vow to be your bestfriend and lover. To agree to disagree on carrot cake and to love you endlessly'' A small tear let our of my eye and to my surprise Austin and reached to wipe it away.

''I was the type of guy that never really believed in love until I met you. You showed my that everyone was destined to fall in love whether they liked it or not. You showed my how to live life like you were going to die tomorrow. But most of all you taught me how to love.'' The room once again filled with awe's. ''I vow to always apologise first when we fight, to disagree on carrot cake and to always love you with all my heart'' I looked at Austin lovingly in the eyes, not wanting to spend my entire life with anyone else.

''You may now kiss the bride'' The priest said to Austin. The kiss brought back every memory we had together, from the good to the bad. It brought back to the first time we kissed, to the first time we said our I love you's. Then I returned to reality. I looked and my husband and best friend and I knew that this was going to be the first day to forever.


End file.
